


Warm Love

by RottenVelvet



Category: Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Crush, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rin being a total tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: People think that when you're with someone for so long, you'd see the person as your family but not for Rin. He doesn't see Takeru as his family.As much as Rin wants to deny it, he actually has feelings for the raven head.
Relationships: Amamiya Rin/Mikami Takeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Warm Love

Mikami Takeru and Amamiya Rin have been together ever since they were children. 

They were seen as inseparable and they are partners in crime up until now.

People think that when you're with someone for so long, you'd see the person as your family but not for Rin. He doesn't see Takeru as his family. You don't sleep with someone who you see as a brother or a cousin! 

As much as Rin wants to deny it, he actually has feelings for the raven head but he never admits it because one, he's not allowed to have feelings and two, they're childhood friends! He bet that Takeru only sees him as a friend or a master since Takeru is assigned as his own bodyguard.

He hates that title. It doesn't suit him at all. Takeru isn't his bodyguard and Rin is not his master. They're both friends but to Rin, Takeru is special to him, as much as he hates to admit it.

Every time Takeru gets so close to him, his heart starts pounding so fast and he tries to get away from him sometimes. Sometimes he can't run away from Takeru because Takeru would lock him in his arms or follow Rin everywhere,non-stop.

Every time Takeru was being corny, Rin always scoffed at him and called him ridiculous but deep down, Rin was melting. 

.

.

.

.

Today is a day off for Rin. He had to go to the lab every weekday and only on the weekends he can have his day off and relax at home.

Like always, he decided to spend his time in the tea room. It's very calming there. You can see a lot of greens like trees and bushes, some flower beds of various colours and water flowing to the pond from the Japanese bamboo fountain. Also, the room is away from the main house so it's mostly quiet there.

Rin is sitting at the tea room with a cup of green tea and a book on his lap. That's how he usually spent his alone time. No alcohol, nothing wild. Just a calming activity. When he's doing this, he doesn't want any visitors to disturb him. None.

But of course, Takeru is always there to disturb him. Rin doesn't mind at all.

The raven head approaches the tea room with a smirk on his face. He's wearing his usual v-neck t-shirt that Rin finds sexy whenever he wears it and also a necklace with 3 different colour beads. 

Rin's dark brown eyes moved from the book to Takeru and then went back to the book. He took a sip from his cup and said, "What is it?" 

"Oh nothing. It's really calming to see you like this." Takeru said as he sat next to Rin. "What do you mean calming?" He asked, glaring at Takeru.

"You know, you sitting here, enjoying your book, tea and environment instead of seeing you being so uptight, pissed and ready to eat someone." Takeru chuckled. Rin scoffed at him.  _ Since when was I uptight? _ , he thought. 

"Why are you here?" Said Rin. His eyes never left the book. He's still focusing on the book. Well, at least trying to.

"It's the weekend, our off day. Duh! The only time I can spend time with you without being serious." The black haired said. 

"We're always spending our time together everyday."

"Yes but today is different." Takeru replied.

Rin sighs and continues to read his book. The wind suddenly blows towards him and Takeru. He has his hands on his book so the wind doesn't blow off his pages but his hair is flowing and becomes a mess. He should fix his hair… And he needs a haircut. His hair is getting longer now.

Before Rin could fix his hair, Takeru reached out for his hair and pushed some behind Rin's ear while looking at him in the eyes. Rin is looking at him too.

His eyes are focusing on Takeru's dark brown eyes. It feels like he's being sucked into Takeru's wonderful brown eyes… Those charming eyes… He feels like he's about to melt.

He's lost in Takeru's eyes but Takeru brings him back to reality,

"Your hair is so soft, Rin. I love it so much and it's getting longer too." Takeru said as he ran his fingers through Rin's shoulder-length auburn hair. Rin can feel that his cheeks turn hot and red and he hopes Takeru won't realise that. 

Takeru's compliment made Rin want to keep his hair longer but he knows he can't do that. Longer hair is a hassle for him.

Rin pulls himself away from Takeru as he feels Takeru softly caressing his cheek. Before Takeru could melt him, he needed to pull away from Takeru. Takeru is really dangerous for his heart. 

“I didn’t give you the permission to touch me.” Said Rin as he returned to his book.

“I didn’t need permission when I touched you in bed.” Takeru smirked at him. Rin closed his book and hit Takeru with it lightly as Takeru chuckled. “You’re disturbing me, Takeru. I’m TRYING to read here.” Rin said as he sighed from frustration. 

“Why read a book when I’m here? Talk to me, Rin-chan~” Takeru uses this opportunity to rest his head on Rin’s lap. Rin jumps a bit from surprise but when he looks at how comfortable Takeru is as he lays on his lap, Rin can’t help it but to play with Takeru’s bangs. He pushes some of Takeru’s bangs away to reveal his forehead and then Rin pokes it.

“Hey, that’s not nice of you.” Takeru said with a smile.

That smile is different from any smiles that Takeru has ever shown to others. It’s hard for Rin to describe but when Takeru smiles to the girls in the club, his smile shows that he is playful and when he smiles to the officials, politicians or anyone who visits the Amamiya residence, his smile shows professionalism but when he’s with Rin, his smile is genuine.

It shows happiness, adoration… His smile is so sweet. As sweet as honey, cotton candy, sugar. Anything that’s sweet and it makes Rin’s heart flutters.

Rin has the urge to kiss him now but he must hold himself back from it.

“Kiss me.” Takeru said, as if he was reading Rin’s mind. Rin blushes a little and looks away. “Why should I?” Rin said, feeling so bashful. “What? Are you shy? That’s weird. I’ve never seen you this shy before.” Takeru chuckled. 

“Takeru.” Rin turned to look at Takeru. “We’re in an open space. If my dad sees us, he’ll probably order someone to kill you.” Rin said as he grabs his tea cup and sips his tea. “Oh you know that well that won’t happen and besides,” Takeru reaches for Rin’s cheeks and caresses them. “I thought your dad is away with my dad to a politician’s house? That’s why I’m here. So we can both be together all alone.” Takeru grinned. 

Oh it’s hard for Rin to resist the urge to kiss him now! Why is Takeru so charming and adorable! His weak heart can’t take it anymore. It feels like it’s about to burst!! 

“Takeru, I’m not in a mood for sex.”

“I didn’t say anything about that.” Takeru said, still caressing Rin’s cheeks. “Then, what are you thinking right now?” Rin asked. He can feel Takeru’s thumb brushing his lips. Oh my god why is Takeru being so touchy today?!?!?! He’s making Rin feel so weak!! He’s about to melt in Takeru’s hands!!

“I just want to spend some quiet time with you.” Takeru said as he sat up and kissed Rin on the lips, softly. Rin kisses him back because the kiss is so soft and comforting and it finally makes Rin submit to Takeru’s warm affection. Rin really wants Takeru to spoil him with lots of hugs and kisses. He just wants to feel Takeru's warmth and that’s it.

Rin can feel Takeru’s arms wrapped around him as they continue to kiss each other. Rin moves his arms and wraps them around Takeru.

They hold each other in each other’s arms for a while before they pull away from each other. 

They spent their day together, chatting and telling jokes to each other. Of course, Takeru being Takeru, all he does is tease Rin and make Rin blush.

Rin doesn’t mind now. All he can think of right now is he is spending his time with the person who he loves and trusts a lot. He’s happy when he’s around Takeru and he finally admits it.

He wishes he could tell Takeru that he’s in love with him but knowing his position, he couldn’t.

Maybe one day when Kyoichiro decides to free Rin, maybe one day when Rin is on his own,

Maybe then he can confess to Takeru and he’s hoping that Takeru will return his feelings back.

Being with Takeru forever is what he really wants deep down and he hopes that’s what he’ll get.


End file.
